diabolik_lovers_storyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Eyeless Luna
'ICH BIN BESESSEN VON AYATO SAKAMAKI! ♥ OWO' ...der Titel sagt alles..XD Hallöchen!^^ Hallo und herzlich willkommen auf meiner Profilseite! Ich bin Eyeless Luna und wie ihr seht bin ich die Gründerin dieses Wikis. Falls ihr Fragen habt könnt ihr mich ruhig fragen. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß im Wiki, wünscht euch Luna Über mich Hi, ich heiße Kati und bin dreizehn Jahre alt. Ich bin ein etwas verrücktes Mädchen das es Iebt zu zeichnen und gerne Musik hört. Außerdem bin ich ein richtiger Anime Fan :D Meine Lieblings Anime sind: Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail und Diabolik Lovers. Und eins versichere ich euch: AYATO SAKAMAKI GEHÖRT MIR!!!!! ♥♥♥ Also Finger weg von ihm!!! Hehe :3 ich bin halt eine humorvolle Russin, die auf ihn steht! Wieso ich dieses Wiki gegründet habe?! Setz dich hin, ich erzähls dir! :D Es geschah am 23. Februar 2014. Also es ist so passiert: Ich hab mir vor einigen Monaten eine russische App runtergeladen die "Anibreak" heißt, da habe ich erstmal meine Standard Anime wie One Piece und so weiter geschaut habe. Am 20. Februar hörte ich das erste Mal von der Anime "Diabolik Lovers" und habe es in Anibreak eingegeben- VOLTREFFER! Ich schaute mir die ersten Folgen an und war total davon beeindruckt. Etwas später schaute ich in Wikia nach ob es darüber ein Wiki gäbe- vergebens, es kam nichts raus. Ich besprach mit einer meiner Freunde (ich weiß das sie Kanato liebt! ^^) und dann stand fest- ICH GRÜNDE DIESES WIKI! SOFORT! Und ja... So war es! :D AYAAATOOOO ^^ ♥ mein Lieblings Charakter! Inklusive Subaru und Kanato *-* Mein Lieblings... nee. Mein liebster, ALLER LIEBSTER CHARAKTER ist UND BLEIBT Ayato Sakamaki! ^^ Ich bin so glükcklich das er in der Anime exestiert! Ich würde mich FREIWILLIG von ihm beißen lassen, ehrlich jetzt! Ich kann Ayato nicht mal beschreiben so geil wie der ist! An zweiter Stelle kommen Subaru und Kanato. Kanato kann ich beschreiben, mit ein paar kurzen Sätzen: Kanato ist einfach nur niedlich ^^ wegen seinem Teddy kommt er mir so schüchtern vor. Und deswegen mag ich ihn :D Subaru kann ich nur wenig beschreiben... aber ich kann es NICHT GLAUBEN, das er der Jüngste ist XD auf jeden Fall ist er cool *-* und ja... ich bin bekannt dafür das ich ihn ASURBA anstatt SUBARU nenne XDDD Aber KEINER, absolut KEINER, kann verhindern das ich AYATO ♥♥♥ am geilsten finde. Er bleibt für immer mein Liebling. ^^ Bilder! Die meisten sind ja eh von Ayato XD Diabolik lovers gif by me xd by tsubakieu.jpg Wiki-background Ayaaaaato!.gif|Es bewegt sich XD JA! Lieblingsstelle mit Ayatoâ™¥.gif|Meine Lieblingsstelle beim Opening. Mit AYATO :3 Kanato Sakamaki ^^.jpg|Aww my God! ^^ Der kleine Ayato â™¥.jpg|Wenn ich nur den kleinen Ayato sehe, quietsche ich schon und könnte sterben... oder in Ohnmacht fallen ♥ so süß! Jasmin.jpg|Mein Fan Character- Jasmin Sakamaki! ^^ Subaru Child.jpg|kleiner süßer Subaru T^T Wikis......... in denen ICH (nicht du) aktiv bin! Nun ja... ich bin nicht nur nicht in diesem Wiki, sondern auch in dieses Wikis: Sonicstory Wiki: http://de.sonicstory.wikia.com/wiki/Sonicstory_Wiki